Una antigua leyenda mi hada de hielo
by aliJAhale
Summary: Al dia siguiente no encontraron al joven rubio,dice la leyenda que fue a buscar a su amor,pero nunca se supo nada ,nunca encontraron sus cuerpos.


Decidi subirla en este momento, se me hace algo linda espero y les guste.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece mas que la historia, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

Alice&Jasper

**El tiempo transcurría y la leyenda seguía pasando , recorriendo distancias en boca en boca, una leyenda llena de amor,que tuvo un trágico final.**

Cuatro pares de ojos miraban preocupados la reacción de un chico rubio,mientras este observaba como revisaba la policía el lago en donde había pasado infinitas tardes con su amada,Alice Brandon

La chica llevaba desaparecida poco mas de dos semanas, habían llegado hasta ese lugar debido a que era de los pocos lugares que quedaban en todo el pueblo de Forks,los policías encontraron la cadena que ella poseeia A&J las iniciales que marcaron un amor, pero también las desgracias, si eso estaba ahí significaría que ella había caído al largo y había muerto, el comisario se acerco dudoso hacia el chico rubio,-_lo sentimos_- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Jasper se quedo en blanco no sabia que decir, el amor de su vida con el que había discutido y terminado de forma desagradable, (aunque todo por culpa de un malentendido entre Maria la nueva alumna del instituto que se le había insinuado de muchas maneras.) Estaba muerta,su cuerpo se quedo tieso, desde hace tiempo que no se había sentido asi, Alice estaba muerta,se repetía constantemente, pero algo le aturdía, no sabia que era exactamente , las manos de su prima Jessica le acariciaban el hombro amistosamente, como si ella sintiera su dolor,sus amigos en cambio Mike,Ben y Angela fueron hablar con los policías, pero para Angela los sollozos salian de ella como convulsiones. Y jasper estaba de piedra,pero sentía algo diferente,sentía que pasaba algo, no se podía hacer la idea que su pequeña Alice, la esperanza en vida estuviera muerta, no podía ser asi, y si murió que cada vez que pensaba eso, sentía que la sangre se le iba del cuerpo,la sensación del estomago era de querer vomitar y sus manos hormigueaban no era la sensación , cuando la conoció ,aquel placentero hormigueo este era de hormigas asesinas que se comían su carne, prefiriria mil veces el dolor físico que ah sentir la opresión en el pecho, pero había algo mal y extrañamente pasivo, el sabia que ella estaba viva, lo podía sentir, porque sino como es que se sentía completo, como es que su corazón seguía latiendo con la misma fuerza que cuando la conoció, y entonces recordó el dia que la conoció, su corazón comenzó a latir de una forma extraña como si se hubieran sintonizado , ese día estaba helado , pero aun asi decidió dar un paseo cerca del lago, un pequeño charco comparado con las playas en donde había estado, pero le agradaba aunque el frio se colara por sus huesos ese dia se puso sus botas y su bufanda bien atada , cuando llego el lago tenia una ligera capa de hielo pero algo le llamo su atención una pequeña silueta parecida a la de una hada , como era posible que con tan poca ropa no tuviera frio? Apenas una ligera falda y unos calentadores , con una blusa ligera o mas bien un sweater ,el no sabia mucho de moda pero su prima Jessica a veces usaba ropa con esas mismas señas ,miro desde lejos y vio como la "pequeña hada" como el había apodado se levantaba y empezaba a dar ligeras piruetas sobre el rio congelado, pensó que en cualquier momento una luz la alumbraría, y se marcharia pero no fue asi, ella se detuvo y mirando hacia el vacio hablo con una voz tan amorniosa que parecía que estuviera cantando –_Se que estas ahí-_hizo una pausa_-pero no se quien eres.-_En ese momento se quedo embalsamado, ella se giro y vio una cara demasiado perfecta, sus facciones eran las de un hada o un angel, algo fantástico fuera de este mundo, su cabello negro como la noche apenas le llegaba a los hombros,y sus ojos tan profundos de un color gris hicieron que Jasper supiera rápidamente que estaba enamorado.

-y bien?-volvio hablar de ella

-Soy Jasper-pausa-Jasper Withlock

Se acerco rápidamente con una velocidad demasiado rápida en sus patines-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo-Jasper en ese momento no había sabido que decir pero como un buen caballero le contesto-lo siento señorita-sabia quien eras, solo que no sabia quien me observaba confuso no?-Ambos sonrieron y vieron como ligeros copos de nieve cayeron del cielo en un paisaje único.

Pero eso solo lo devolvió a la realidad, se estaba muriendo en vida pero algo en el lo obligo a mirar hacia los arboles,un poco arriba y vio dos rubies rojos como la sangre pero demasiado brillantes, vio como una mancha negra se movia, que mas daba si se estaba volviendo loco, imaginando cosas lo que vio le demostraba una razón para que su corazón siguiera latiendo,un viento frio le aparto los mechones color miel del rostro , sintió como una media sonrisa se extendia por su rostro-volvere-fue apenas un susurro al viento, pero sabia que esas palabras llegarían con su prima Jessica lo guio hasta su casa, en todo el trayecto estuvo serio, sus amigos estaban preocupados pero el solo tenia en mente el bello rostro de Alice con ojos rojos, mismos que le dieron algo de miedo, pero sabia que Alice nunca le haría daño.

El sol se fue ocultando rápidamente, dejando ver el crepúsculo por su ventana dio un salto y llego al suelo con un ligero ruido, nadie en casa despertaría, esa seria la ultima vez que el estaría en esa casa sin saberlo o tal vez en su mente lo sabia pero la verdad no le importaba el solo iria a donde Alice .

Llego al lago con su chamarra color blanco, a Alice le gustaba como contrastaba con sus ojos, recordó el día en que pelearon

-Que ocurre Ali?-Había preguntado Jasper

-Que ocurre-su voz se había elevado unas octavas-que que ocurre Jasper? No me digas que no te das cuenta

-De que Ali?-ella había soltado sus manos,y se había levantado enojada, Alice nunca se había caracterizado por tener mal genio , de hecho nunca la había visto enojada , sabía que ella solo explotaba cuando en verdad lo había tenido guardado por mucho tiempo , así que ese era el climax de su enojo. y que podría hacer Jasper? Solo estar con ella en ese momento.

-De que? Y preguntas!, de Maria eh visto como se te insinúa y sabes algo me desespera que cada vez que pase junto a mi me mire con esa cara de suficiencia. No la soporto Jasper.-Alice temblaba ligeramente debido a la rabia acumulada desde hace un tiempo

-Tranquila Ali, sabes que te amo-la miro a los ojos y vio que su ira se iba apaciguando.-pero confías en mi verdad ?-Alice se quedo callada, Jasper se sintió débil, la persona por la cual daba la vida no confiaba en el-no tiene caso-

-No tiene caso que Jasper ?-Alice tenía los ojos empañados y había comenzado a temblar.

-Necesito pensar.-

-Jasper-

-Te llamo luego Alice.-La beso en la frente y así se fue dejándola en su lugar especial.

-Pero Jasper si confió en ti. Solo que no confió en ella- Alice lloraba pero Jasper había partido.

Se golpeó mentalmente por haberla dejado sola, que estaba pensando en ese momento, solo pensó en el, y no en ella. Se quedo parado y se agacho tomo algo de nieve y lloro logro derramar algunas lagrimas al fin después de todo un dia.

-se que estas ahí-dijo con una voz rota y apagada por el llanto, Alice se sorprendió

-Como lo sabes?-

-Tu esencia es mas fuerte-se giro y vio como Alice estaba algo diferente, sus ojos ya no eran grises si no rojos.-no estoy loco-susurro Jasper con alegría.

-Jazz no te acerques-no había notado que su voz estaba algo mas armoniosa pero igualmente hermosa, y su piel era aun mas blanca.

-Que te paso Alice?-se acerco lentamente espero su reacción pero no cambio, ella lo estaba recibiendo

-Que paso Jasper?, porque las mismas preguntas?-Alice sollozaba.-Ese dia,después de pelear, me quede aquí esperando que volvieras, estaba esperándote, pero nunca llegaste..era tarde y hacia frio, -Alice se detuvo y toco su pecho pero este estaba vacio, no estaba su collar, era un habito que tenia. Seguía soltando sollozos, mientras Jasper se acercaba cada vez mas, medio metro ahora los separaba.

-Esta helando Alice. te vas a congelar-hizo gesto de acercarse mas pero ella grito un No-

-No,dejame terminar por favor.-Como decía hacia frio y yo jugaba con mi collar,-sonrio hacia Jasper-lo estaba mirando, recordando lo tonta que habia sido, claro que confiaba en ti, pero me sentía tonta y me daba vergüenza ir contigo asi que decidí quedarme un rato mas, comprendí el porque de tu enojo y no me moleste,-se detuvo un poco ,arrugo su frente y prosiguió.-no entiendo como se me resbalo mi collar, me puse como loca, era algo especial asi que ignorando que era tarde y que el agua estaba fría, decidi lanzarme al lago, no medí las consecuencias de mis actos,simplemente me lanze, lo se soy impulsiva pero por alguna extraña razón, habia corriente,y mis pies se acalambraron, sentí que me ahogaba ,tenia mi collar lo habia recuperado enseguida, pero después sentí que me golpee la cabeza,-se detuvo de nuevo, miro a Jasper que ahora estaba a algunos centímetros, -Senti como la vida se me iba, después sentí unos brazos que me sacaron me sentía inconsiente,escuchaba algunas voces,salvala, fue la que mas escuche,después sentí un terrible dolor que me quemaba , y ahí se fue mi humanidad.-jasper se quedo mudo, pero tenia un monton de preguntas como que era Alice?-

-Que eres-jasper toco su mejilla estaba helada-

-Jazzy , -susurro ella-soy un vampiro-

No sabia que decir, habia escuchado sobre vampiros, todos los cuentos pero ver que era enserio lo que decía,sus ojos rojos,su piel.

-No me crees?-levanto un poco el rostro

-si,solo que lo estoy asimilando-Jasper,mirame ,-enseguida Alice estaba al otro extremo del lago,y en un parpadeoo estaba enfrente de el, logro derribarlo y jasper pudo ver la chispa en los ojos de Alice , esa chispa que extraño.

-siento lo que voy hacer-Alice si inclino hacia los labios de Jasper-Solo que este tiempo ha sido una eternidad sin ti y si tendre que vivir sin ti todo este tiempo, prefiero recordarte como me gusta.-las palabras de Alice surgieron efecto en el, como no estaría ya con el ?, pronto dejo de pensar porque los labios de Alice estaban sobre los de el y el mundo pareció extinguirse y solo quedaron ellos dos,Ella se separo de el, -lo siento ,olvide que tienes que respirar-le sonrio como ella sabia hacerlo-ven aquí –la atajo jasper hacia el.-Te amo Ali , senti que me mori cuando me dijeron que habías estado perdida,y me sentí peor cuando me dijeron que estabas muerta pero sabia que no lo estabas por eso vine-Lo se jazz , te vigile todo este tiempo,-ella recargo su cabeza en el hueco que había en el cuello de Jasper ,di un suspiro-sabes que hueles extremadamente bien?-jasper sonrió y la abrazo , se sentí completo de nuevo gracias a su pequeña hada .

Pronto de nuevo estaban de pie, observándose, transmitiéndose todo el amor, y contestando preguntas –Alice,no quiero estar sin ti.-yo tampoco Jazzy –ambos se abrazaron aun mas.-convierteme-dijo muy seguro-Alice se sobresalto,-que?,no puedo Jasper no soy capas, Carlisle es el único..-Ese nombre le sonaba pero de donde?, tenia cara de pensativo y Alice se dio cuenta. –es el Doctor Cullen –Doctor colmillos?-Jasper! –Ambos rieron .-Jasper, estas seguro de esto?-Jasper la miro a los ojos y de nuevo supo la respuesta-Mas seguro que nunca-Alice se acerco, y sintió el aliento frio de ella sobre su cuello,-solo espero poder detenerme, si te mato no se que haría sin ti.-Sintio un beso,dos tres, y después como sus dientes se enterraban en su piel , algo empezó a arder en el,su cabeza hervía pero sentía algo helado, la mano de Alice estaba con el,sintió como se iba hundiendo en la inconciensia.

-Jasper? Jazz o Carlisle ya es hora que se despierte y aun no lo hace , si hize algo mal no me lo perdonare.

-Tranquila Alice, estará bien,te dejo sola.-el doctor se marcho y dejo a los dos en esa habitación.

Jasper escucho unas voces y después un zumbido y una explosión su corazón se habia detenido, abrió los ojos y vio unos ojos rubi mirándolo curiosamente-Oh Jasper has despertado!-Alice se tumbo sobre el, y lo lleno de besos,jasper estaba desorientado pero sabia quien era y que era ahora lo que no sabia era donde estaban , podía apreciar el ambiente con mas color, y con mas exactitud que antes , ahora era como Alice ahora nadie ni nadie los separaría,la miro y ella dijo-estas en casa de los Cullen's esta será nuestra casa por unos días, luego nos iremos a Alaska o Alemania, -como sabes que iba a preguntar eso?-es que veo el futuro y creo que tu sabes controlar emociones-como?-por el futuro y le dio una gran sonrisa.-me alegra que tu buen humor haya vuelto.-ambos sonrieron, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron rubi con rubi, simplemente una mirada llena de besaron fue un beso de bienvenida , pero sobre todo lleno de amor y el inicio de una nueva vida. Alice rápidamente se levanto y le extendió su mano,le mostro un objeto brillante y lo puso frente a el, -estas mucho mas guapo-no alcanzo a terminar porque los labios de jasper la habían callado,volvieron a sonreir, y Alice se levanto .-vamos Jazz a conocer a nuestra nueva familia, se que te llevaras de maravilla con Emmett y Edward y yo saldré de compras con Rosalie y Bella, seremos muy felices, -espera-susurro jasper -que pasa? -Pregunto Alice, -esto-,saco de su bolsillo el pequeño collar con el dije A&J y se volvieron a fundir en un beso mas largo y duradero -Despues de unos momentos de privacidad , ambos se encaminaron hacia una nueva vida o mejor dicho a una larga eternidad-

**Al dia siguiente no encontraron al joven rubio,dice la leyenda dice que fue a buscar a su amor,pero nunca se supo nada , nunca encontraron sus anciana de ojos azules sonreía, sabia que en algún lugar su primo Jasper estaba bien y era feliz junto a ella su pequeña hada.**

**FIN**


End file.
